Childhood Love
by Li-Li-ThePinkbookgirl
Summary: COMPLETE Wendy came back with Peter and they are now enjoying their lives together forever. But when things seem to be against them whenever they try to create their lives together, will their love be able to survive?
1. Childhood Beginnings

**Hello**** people! Welcome to the world of Li Li's mind and my new Peter Pan story. I am new to this section, but not to fan fiction (hint to go check out the rest) so feel free to let me know if this story was good, bad or just plain ugly in a REVIEW! Now, without further ado, ENJOY!**

_**Disclaimer: Well, if I could just find room in my closet I could hide Peter Pan in there, but since I don't, I guess I will have to say that I DO NOT own him or the book/movies he stared in. (Goes back to her corner to sulk and begin to clean out her closet) **_

"_Peter! Peter!" Wendy ran through the forest, scared. She had been running for a long time and now had no idea where she was. "Peter Pan, where are you?!" No one answered her call._

_Suddenly, a dark shadow blocked out the moon above her, casting her into complete darkness. She turned to see what it was, hoping that it was Peter._

_She saw the outline of Peter against the moon, making her almost shout for joy. But something was wrong. He was hanging in the air, not standing up straight as he usually was. Wendy stepped closer, hoping to figure out what was wrong. "Peter?" He did not answer, nor did he even move. But the sound of laughter came from behind him, a deep, dark, sinister laugh, one that Wendy had heard before._

_Suddenly, Peter's body was thrown to the ground and Wendy saw that he was not breathing and his eyes were closed. Wendy bent down to help him, but another shadow moved over her, one she had hoped to never see again. _

"_Well, Wendy, I suppose that your precious Peter Pan is now gone fore good and I am in charge of Neverland!" Captain Hook lifted his hook hand into the air in triumphant, aimed it at Wendy and dropped it._

_Wendy screamed._

Wendy was still screaming as she sat up in bed, her mind drawing itself from her nightmare. She looked around, expecting to see the hook hand, but only saw the room which she slept in. She tried to calm herself, but her heart was still beating rapidly as she laid back down, breathing hard.

After Peter had banished Captain Hook from Neverland, he had taken Wendy and her brothers back to their home in London. But she had refused to stay, leaving a note for her brothers and flying back to Neverland with Peter, not wanting to return. He had agreed whole heartedly and now for the past two weeks had been allowing her to be the official mother of the lost boys. All had been going wonderful until a few nights ago, when the nightmares had begun.

This one was the worst yet, with Peter being dead. Normally Peter was only captured, begging for her help. But now, Wendy could not get the look of Peter's dead face out of her mind.

What could these dreams mean? Why would she be having nightmares of Captain Hook returning and of Peter being dead? Her mother had once told her that some dreams could tell the future, but Wendy just hoped that this was not the case.

Suddenly, a flying fairy interrupted her thoughts. Tinkerbell flew around Wendy's head, prodding her to get up.

Wendy could not help but smile as she pushed back the covers. Even though they had been enemies in the beginning, Tinkerbell and Wendy were now on civil terms and were even becoming friends, which could not please always-in-the-middle Peter more. "Alright, alright, I am up. Thank you for the wake up call."

Tinkerbell smiled, pleased with herself, and began to fly away. "Wait, Tinkerbell, do you know where Peter is?"

Tinkerbell turned back to her, thought for a moment, then grabbed Wendy's finger and began to pull. Wendy quickly followed the fairy out of her bedroom, through the make shift kitchen and up to the surface above.

Wendy looked around herself and finally spotted Peter and the boys in the middle of a clearing, with a large piece of paper in the middle of them. Peter was pointing up into the trees, and explaining something to the boys, who were all paying very close attention to what he was saying.

But as Wendy walked over to them, Peter quickly stopped talking, rolled up the piece of paper and hid it behind his back. Wendy was relieved to see that Peter was not harmed in anyway, with his stature proud and his eyes as green as ever. "Good morning Peter, boys. What are you discussing this morning?"

The boys all shook their heads and Peter shrugged. "Oh, nothing, nothing important. We were, um, just planning out a new way to practice sword fights, that's all. How are you this morning?"

Wendy frowned and tried to grab the paper from behind Peter, but he was too quick for her, easily jumping out of the way. She folded her arms across her chest. "Peter, let me see that piece of paper. Whatever you boys are planning without me seeing it spells trouble to me. Now hand it over."

Peter shook his head. "No, I cannot show you this paper. It is top secret and no girls can see it, so there."

At that moment Tinkerbell flew over to him, lifted the paper and, with some effort, flew off with it. Wendy watched her go and then turned back to Peter. "How come she gets the paper and I do not?"

"Because she can hide it better, and because we needed someone small to inspect things."

"But you said no girls could see the paper?"

Peter scratched his head. "I did? Well, by girls I meant girls who played the mother to the lost boys. Any other girl can see it. But, you do not need to worry about the paper. You will see what it is soon, I promise." Peter gave her his famous grin, which caused Wendy's heart to skip a beat.

She had not idea why his grin could do that to her, but she had to admit, she did not mind having a warm and fuzzy feeling come over her. She returned his smile, said, "Well then, I suppose I should go get dressed and then we can have breakfast, how does that sound to everyone?"

The boys shouted in glee and hurried down to the kitchen, with Peter right behind them.

Wendy gave a sigh as he followed them, the warm and fuzzy feeling disappearing. She shrugged the feeling off and headed back to get dressed and start a new day in her new life.

**So, not bad for a first chapter? It was bad? Oh, well then let me know in a REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU! I also have a Phantom of the Opera story going on right now, so I will try to update this story once a week (hint hint, go check out the other story :) I hope that you all enjoyed reading this story, so until next chapter, Li Li**


	2. Childhood Wedding

**Here is the next chapter, ENJOY!**

Wendy sighed as she kneaded bread, the heat form her make shift stove causing her to wipe the perspertation from her forehead. After several more moments of kneading she put the lump of dough onto her tray and put into the oven. Once the door was shut, she turned around and jumped when she found Peter standing right behind her.

"Peter, you scared me. Do you need anything?"

Peter shook his head, his face somber and wondering. Wendy suddenly felt uncomfortable under his intense gaze, but suddenly he shook his head and grinned. "I was just wondering what you were doing."

Wendy motioned around herself. "Baking, I needed to get the bread in the oven before dinnertime so we could have fresh bread with our food."

Peter nodded, not really interested. "That sounds fun, but I was wanting to ask you something. Do you want to come and spend time with me tonight? I think that we can leave the boys alone for a little bit but I wanted to take a picnic and go someplace special."

Wendy was touched at his thoughtfulness. Peter and herself had not spent much time together since she had come back and she was thrilled to spend time with him without the boys around. "I would love to do that. I will put together a picnic basket and set up the dinner for the boys."

Peter grinned even wider and gave her a quick hug. "Great, then I will see you tonight." He flew up and out of their home, leaving Wendy with that warm and fuzzy feeling at his contact again. She hurried to get dinner ready so she could go with Peter sooner.

Later the evening, Wendy put the last of the food on the table as the boys rushed into the room, ready to scarf down any food that they could get their hands one. Wendy smiled at Peter who came in last. He turned to the boys.

"Alright, now you guys try to keep from blowing up the house until I come back. We should hopefully be back by the time you guys go to sleep, so do not worry unless we do not come until morning. Tinkerbell will come anc check on you shortly so she can be sure that I will have a house to come home to. See you all later!" The boys shouted good bye as Wendy followed Peter outside with the picnic basket.

Wendy was a little surprised that Peter did not have them fly to wherever they were going, but instead was leading her through the forest. After a while of walking, they came into a clearing in the woods and Wendy gasped at what she saw.

A small pond sat in the middle, reflecting the moonlight and soft grass surrounded it. An occasional flower peaked out form among the grass, adding a little pop of color here and there. Peter laid a blanket out on the grass and set up the food on it, motioning for Wendy to sit. She did and they enjoyed a wonderful meal in silence, with Wendy just enjoying the sight around her and Peter enjoying the beautiful sight of her in front of him.

Finally Peter wiped his mouth and put his plate away. "Um, Wendy, may I ask you a question that I have been wanting to ask you for a long time now?"

Wendy turned to face him and nodded. "Of course Peter, you know you can ask me anything."

Peter took a deep breath, set up a little straighter and looked Wendy in the eye. "Wendy Darling, would you marry me?"

**(Should I stop here and leave you all in suspense? Well, it IS Christmas time and a time for giving, so consider this your Christmas gift from me.)**

Wendy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, stunned. "Peter, I, I, well, I, what are you talking about?"

Peter frowned. "Will you marry me, a simple question."

"But Peter, we cannot, we are too young, we have not known each other long enough, we could not properly do it."

Peter put his arms up. "What do you mean we cannot? We are old enough to know what marriage is and we have spent a lot of time together, and how could we not do it properly? Listen, you told me once that marriage was a vow between a man and a woman to spend the rest of their lives together, never loving anyone else, and that the vow was shown by wearing rings on their fingers, so how can we not do that properly?"

Wendy wracked her brain for a good reason. "We need someone to marry us, an adult, so we cannot do that here."

Peter rolled his eyes. "We take vows, why would we need someone to see that?"

Wendy bit her lip. "Um, well, I do not know, but I do know that in order for two people to get married they have to love each other."

Peter took her hands into his, forcing her to look up at him. "Wendy Darling, I do love you. I know that I may not know completely how that is supposed to be, but I do know that I have feelings for you that I cannot explain and that whenever I am around you I do not want to leave. If that is not love, then please tell me what it is so I can know."

Wendy looked down and felt a tear come to her eye. Peter quickly reached up and brushed it away, a worried look on his face. Wendy smiled and shook her head. "I am fine, it is just, well, I feel that same way towards you. Whenever you touch me I feel my stomach flip flop and whenever you leave, I feel as though a part of me is gone too. I do not know what love is exactly, but I suppose you could say that I love you too, Peter Pan."

Peter smiled at her. "Then I suppose we can get married, if we love each other."

Wendy tried to think of a reason to tell him to convince him that this was nonsense, that they were too young, but she felt as though it was not nonsense and that she DID want to get married to Peter and spend the rest of her life with him. "I suppose we could, but we need a few things first in order to get married."

Peter perked up at the fact that she had agreed and eagerly asked, "What do we need?"

Wendy began to think of the weddings that she had been to and began to list things. "Well, first off we need rings, that is the most important thing. I suppose we cannot have a minister but I remember that the vows the couple said to each other were the most important part of the whole ceremony. Other then that, I think everything else was just extras that we do not have to do here in Neverland."

Peter thought for a minute then rushed around the clearing, making something that Wendy could not see. He came back to her in a minute and took her hands in his once again. "Alright, I am ready, now what do we do?"

Wendy sat up a little straighter and thought for a second. "Well, first we have to promise each other that we will never leave or forsake each other in sickness or in health, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, until death we do part. Do you?"

Peter grinned. "I do."

Wendy smiled. "And I do too. Now we put rings on the ring fingers of our left hands." Peter pulled something out of his pocket and put it on her finger. Wendy gasped when she saw that Peter had taken a piece of grass and tied it into a circle that fit her finger, with a small flower bloom in the middle. He then handed her a ring that was like hers and she put it on his finger.

"Now what do we do?"

Wendy blushed as she answered. "Well, in order to seal our vows we need to kiss, er, give each other a thimble and then we will be married."

Wendy lifted her eyes up to Peter's and watched as the moonlight danced on his eyes before he closed them and leaned in. She leaned in too and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, the best kiss that Wendy thought she had yet.

**Ahhh, how sweet. And before you flame me, yes I know that they are like 12 or something, but I think that they have very grown up emotions towards each other. And before you start thinking that two 12 or 13 year olds will have a wedding night together, I promise no, they will not. Or at least, maybe not yet. I will make them older, I promise. And I did warn you that this story was going to be different, so do not blame me for taking this story in a totally newish direction. Now review and flame me with something I forgot to mention. Oh, and this longer chapter is a Christmas present to you all, but do not expect another chapter like this any other time. Now REVIEW as a Christmas present to me, and until next chapter, Li Li.**


	3. Childhood Wedding Night

**Hello everyone, sorry this was a late chapter. I just could not sit down and write, but I promise that I will update every week, and sooner if I can. So, anyway, enough writer's note, ENJOY!**

When the two broke the kiss, the two smiled at each other, happiness radiating from both. Wendy never wanted this moment to end, but she noticed that it was getting late and that the boys needed to be checked on.

"Peter?" Peter nodded, but did not say anything, "I think that we need to be getting back home or the boys might get worried. I doubt that Tinkerbell can really keep an eye on all of them at once."

Peter's face fell and he sighed. "Fine, I guess if you say we have to. But can we come back here tomorrow and have another picnic?"

Wendy smiled and nodded. "Of course, that would be wonderful. Now help me pick this all up and we can get home."

Peter quickly helped Wendy gather everything together and led the way through the forest back to their home. When they got there, Wendy stopped in front of the doorway, not sure what to do. Peter looked at her curiously.

"What is it?"

Wendy bit her lip and replied, "Well, I just remembered a custom that we have back home where the groom carries the bride over the threshold of their home for good luck. But if you do not want to do that..." Peter quickly shook his head and set the basket down.

"No, of course we must do all the marriage customs, especially if it is for good luck. I have a feeling we are going to need plenty of that." Wendy laughed as Peter picked her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold and set her down.

Wendy smiled as she walked into the main room while Peter grabbed the basket. The two found all the boys fast asleep in bed and a very worn out looking Tinkerbell trying to stay awake on the back of the chair. When she saw them return, she quickly flew over and looked at Peter expectantly. Peter grinned.

"Of course she said yes and we got married right then and there." Tinkerbell rolled her eyes and gave Wendy a quick wink before flying to her bed in the corner of the room. Wendy turned to Peter with a frown.

"Tinkerbell knew that you were going to propose to me?" Peter nodded and set the basket down on the counter.

"Of course she did, it was actually her idea to have a picnic."

"But why did you tell her?"

Peter shrugged, turning back to her. "I figured that I might need a woman's opinion, and Tink was the closest thing to it." A small acorn flew across the room and hit Peter in the head. Wendy could not help but laugh. Obviously Tinkerbell was not quite asleep yet.

Peter rubbed his forehead and shook his head. "I will never understand her. Now, I am tired. How about we go to bed now?"

Wendy nodded and headed to her bedroom. When she walked in, she turned to find that Peter had followed her in. "Um, is there anything you need, Peter?"

Peter nodded, a slightly confused look on his face. "I think that you forgot something." Wendy frowned.

"What? I do not think I did." Peter rolled his eyes and grinned.

"I believe that now that we are married you have to give me a thimble every night before we got to sleep, right?" Wendy slowly nodded, a blush coming to her cheeks.

"Of course, I forgot. Well, come here." Peter quickly came forward and they shared a quick kiss, which was still just as wonderful as their first kiss, before Peter turned around and began to head out the door.

Suddenly, Wendy remembered that this was her wedding night and something important was supposed to take place. She did not know exactly what (her mother had never explained) but something about her wedding night was very important to being a married couple. But since she did not have an idea what it could be, she decided that she would find out someday now that she was married. But she did remember something that a married couple was supposed to do.

"Peter." She called out. He turned back just as he was about to cross the threshold. "Yes?"

Wendy blushed a little and looked at the floor. "Well, now that we are married, you have to sleep in here with me now."

Peter frowned, thinking, but then nodded. "Oh, alright, do you want me to bring any of my things in here?"

Wendy shrugged. "If you want to, but I will have to reorganize my things first. You go do that and I will get changed."

Peter nodded and left. Wendy quickly took her dress off and put her nightgown on, then began to rearrange her clothes to make room for anything that Peter brought in.

When Peter came back, he put his pile of clothes next to her neatly stacked pile. He smiled, proud of himself when he turned to face her. "There, how do you like that?"

"I guess that is alright. Now, um, I suppose we should go to sleep now." Peter jumped into bed and closed his eyes.

Wendy carefully slid in next to him, not sure if she should touch him or not. Her choice was decided when Peter leaned his head against her shoulder and fell asleep. She felt her own head fall onto his as sleep came over her.

**So, not bad for their wedding night huh? LoL. I did promise that I would make it age appropriate, but still very sweet. Please REVIEW and let me know if you agree with me, or not. Until next chapter, Li Li.**

_**Happy New Year!**_


	4. Childhood's First Morning

**Hello everyone, ENJOY!**

Wendy slowly opened her eyes the next morning and wiped the last bit of sleep from her eyes. She tried to sit up, but she found that something was blocking her from sitting up. She looked down to find a arm draped over her stomach protectively.

She looked over and found herself looking into the incredible green eyes of Peter Pan that always made her heart go all aflutter. He grinned. "It is about time you woke up, I have been staring at you for about ten minutes now."

Wendy smiled and rolled so she could look him fully in the face. "Well, I am sorry about that, but since it is the first day of our marriage, I thought that I deserved to sleep in a bit for once."

Peter frowned. "Did I wake you? I would not want to break any new traditions for marriage by having you get up too early." He quickly jumped up and pulled on his shoes. Wendy sat up.

"Peter, where are you going?"

"To make breakfast. I think that you deserve to spend your morning relaxing while I get breakfast made for the boys. I will bring you back your food, but until then you lay down and relax."

Wendy could not help but smiled at his kindness. "That is wonderfully kind of you, Peter, but you do not have to do this, honest. I can make food as usual."

Peter shook his head and stepped out the door. "Sorry, but as your husband it is my duty to care for your every need. Now stay there and I will be back soon." And with that, he was gone.

Wendy leaned back, thinking. "Husband." She whispered to no one, a smile on her face. It was strange to think that only yesterday she had been cooking and thinking of how she felt about Peter. Now she was married to him, an ultimate sign of their feelings for each other. But she did not know what she was supposed to do now that she was a wife. She supposed that she would just keep cooking and cleaning while taking care of the boys, but what about Peter? Would she have to treat him any different? Would he treat her any differently? She was so confused and nervous, but she figured that all would sort out and she would be fine.

She waited for a bit, but then heard shouts coming from the kitchen and the slight smell of smoke caused her to panic. She quickly got out of bed and put on her robe, rushing to the kitchen. What she found there made her stop dead in her tracks.

Peter stood the boys in the middle of the kitchen, holding a rolling pin, while something sat burning on the stove and flour covered everything and everyone. Peter also had an egg running down the back of his head and a strip of bacon sticking out of his boot.

Wendy stared at the scene in front of her before she suddenly burst out laughing. The boys all turned to look at her and Peter glared at her, which only caused her to laugh even more.

She sat on the ground for a good five minutes laughing before she finally took a few deep breaths and stared at the boys. She stood up and surveyed the mess before her.

"Well, I guess I should thank you all for your attempt at making breakfast, but I have to ask, what happened to create this incredible mess?"

The boys all stared at their shoes, leaving Peter to step forward. "Well, we started to cook the bacon on the stove and then began to make pancakes. But since we had no idea how you make them, we just decided to put all the ingredients in and hope for the best. That's when the boys," He gave them a slight glare before turning back to Wendy, "decided that they wanted their new squirrel to have something to eat, too. Well, the squirrel decided to make a break for it and took off over the counter, spilling the batter and the leftover eggs and bacon all over the floor. We tried to grab it, but we just ended up getting covered in food on the floor and then flour when the squirrel hit the bag on its way out the door. So, I think that the boys should offer you an apology and clean this mess up."

The boys all mumbled a 'sorry' and continued to stare at their shoes. Wendy leaned down and gave them all a hug. "All forgiven, but no more pets in the house, alright?" They all nodded. "Now, I think that we need to get started on cleaning this all up so we can eat. Peter, would you please go and get the broom and mop from the closet then go fill the bucket with water?"

"But why do I have to do that? I did not make the mess."

Wendy put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "Oh really? Well, you should help out, Peter, because it would mean a lot to your WIFE."

Peter thought for a few more minutes before finally sighing and going to retrieve the items.

After half an hour, the kitchen was back in its original condition and Wendy quickly whipped up some pancakes and they all sat down to eat their well earned breakfast.

Wendy could not help but stare at Peter across the table. He and the boys had scrubbed the best they could before breakfast, but he was going to take them down to the pond to get cleaned up completely. But he still had a bit of flour on the ends of his hair, giving him a funny look. Wendy giggled a little and Peter glanced up at her. Once again her heart skipped a beat looking into his eyes and the two stared at each other for several moments before one of the boys interrupted, wanting to leave for the pond. Wendy watched as Peter led the way towards the pond, towel slung over his shoulder in honor. Even though he could be a bit prideful sometimes, at least he was a leader that the boys could look up too. She gave one last look before turning back to the kitchen to sort out lunch.

Maybe her first morning as a married girl was not so bad after all.

**Good, bad or UGLY? Please tell me in a REVIEW. I have a few major plans for this story, but I am trying to figure out when would be a good place to start them and what I should do until then, so the next few chapters might be a little slow but will hopefully get more drama filled soon. I hope that your year will be filled with fun and fan fiction stories! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	5. Childhood's Relaxation

**Hi! I hope that you ENJOY this chapter!**

Wendy spent most of her morning cleaning the house before the boys finally came back from bathing, as clean as they could be. After Peter left the boys outside to explore a ant hill, he came down into their home to find Wendy trying to bake bread with less flour then she usually had to have. He quickly bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek before continuing into the closet. Wendy smiled at the kiss, but was more curious as Peter began to dig through the many toys and tools that were in the closet before finally finding what he was looking for.

"Peter?" He stood back up and hid the item behind his back.

"Yes?" Wendy frowned and walked forward.

"What are you trying to hide from me?" She tried to reach behind him, but he jumped away and quickly flew up to the surface. She quickly ran up the stairs and began to look for him. She spotted him on the other side of the clearing with the boys, looking over what looked to be a large sheet of paper. She ran over to them, but Peter spotted her and flew up into the trees. She stood at the bottom as the boys scattered, hoping to avoid Wendy's wrath.

"Peter Pan, get down here right NOW." Peter pretended to think about it before shaking his head.

"Sorry Wendy, but this is top secret information, as I explained before, and you will not be able to see it until I am finished."

"Well, when will that be?" Wendy asked, confused.

Peter shrugged and jumped to another tree, putting the object inside the trunk. "I actually have no idea, but hopefully soon, especially since we are married now. But until I can get it finished, you should try to find something else to keep your mind occupied. In fact, I have a great idea to help with that!" Peter jumped down to the ground and took her hand. "We can go flying for a bit and you can see all the various views from trees."

Wendy tried to get her hand out from his, but he ignored her as he jumped up and she was forced into the tree beside him. "But Peter, I still have lunch to make, I have to finish the bread and get it baking, I still have to organize your clothes so they fit next to mine, I have too..."

"Have to? See, that is your problem, Wendy, you do not just sit back and relax and let your worries go by. You need to just relax and let someone else handle things."

Wendy sighed. "Well that is all and well, coming from you, but I do NOT have anyone to give my duties to, unless you want to try to keep on top of cleaning the house, making food and making sure that the boys do not kill themselves. Until you or the boys will do any of that, I HAVE to do it all. Now take me back and we can relax some other time."

Peter rolled his eyes but did turn around. Wendy was smug, thinking that she had won this fight, until Peter passed right over their home and kept flying. "Um, Peter, you passed our home. Peter?"

Peter continued to keep his focus forward, ignoring her attempts to get him to turn around. Finally he stopped at a tree and stood with her on one of the branches. "Well, what do you think?"

Wendy sat down on the limb and folded her arms over her chest. "Well, it is all fine, but we need to go back, NOW."

Peter rolled his eyes and hopped down to her level. "I meant by how do you like the views."

Wendy avoided his gaze and looked around herself. Even in her frustrated state she still recognized that the view from this high up was incredible. She could see the mountains and the ocean all from one spot, she could occasionally see a mermaid jump out of the water and a bird fly by. She seemed to be sitting in the biggest tree of the whole forest and she felt as though she was on top of the whole world.

"It is an incredible view." She admitted, giving Peter a smile. "Thank you for showing me, but why are we here?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that you liked it, but I have to ask you one thing: would you enjoy looking at this same view every morning?"

Wendy nodded. "That would be wonderful. It must be beautiful at sunset and sunrise, but I do not really want to have to fly out here every day. That is what you are talking about, right?"

Peter grinned, but looked out at the view. "That is for me to know and for you to know sometime soon."

Wendy began to ask what he was talking about, but he suddenly lifted her up and flew back to their home. Wendy decided that if this was a surprise for her that she should not blow it by asking questions, so she settled down and leaned her head against Peter, enjoying this time being in his arms and flying.

Once they landed, Peter ran off to play with the boys and Wendy watched them before beginning to head back to the kitchen, thinking of all the things that still needed to be done before lunch. But she stopped herself at the door, thinking over what Peter had said.

Was this not Neverland, the land of never growing up? If so, why was she trying to act like a grown up so much? Maybe she really should just take the day off and let the boys fend for themselves, they were able to do it before she came. And besides, it was her first day as a wife, should she not be able to take the day off to celebrate? Wendy decided that the answer was yes and sat down in the doorway, content to watch the boys play.

When she caught Peter's eye, he grinned at her, knowing that she was following his advice for once. She waved at him and smiled back, allowing him to have this small victory over her. Besides, she would win more battles later, for now she just wanted to relax.

**So, how was it? Please REVIEW and let me know. Good luck figuring out Peter's surprise because I will not be revealing it for a while, until AFTER the first wave of drama in this story. Also, I have no idea when I will be starting that drama, but if not next chapter, soon after that. So until that drama, be prepared for FLUFFINESS! Until next chapter, Li Li**

**P.S. WE MADE IT 5 CHAPTERS!!! Thank you to all my incredibly loyal readers/fans and I hope that we will be able to spend another 5 or more chapters together. Give yourself a hug or a cookie as a gift, whichever you prefer, and take a BIG THANK YOU from me!!!! Li Li**


	6. Childhood Games

**Hi again! Sorry for the long(ish) wait, but this chapter is longer then usual, so ENJOY!**

"Alright everyone, I am coming to get you!" Wendy got up from her spot behind a tree and began to look around herself.

After relaxing for the morning, she and the boys all ate a quick lunch before coming back out and playing more games, with Wendy being included. Now they were playing hide and seek and Wendy planned on winning this round after Peter won the last one.

She began by looking up in the trees, which resulted in nothing. After she checked the surrounding bushes, the house and any odd holes she could find, Wendy was beginning to despair at not finding ANYONE. Not wanting to, but knowing that she would have to, she opened her mouth to call out defeat.

But she was stopped when she heard a giggle come from behind her. She turned around, but did not see anything. But she did notice an odd piece of bark on a tree that looked as though it was about to fall. She ran over to the bark and ripped it off, revealing one of the boys trying to keep the other boy from laughing.

"Ha! Found you! Now you have to go back to the center of the clearing." The two boys grumbled unhappily as they went to their spots and sat down.

Wendy then went from tree to tree ripping off bark, revealing the rest of the boys. After she had found them all, she tried to figure out where Peter could be hiding. There was no more bark to hide under and Wendy knew that Peter would not do the same thing as the boys, just to throw her off.

She thought and thought out what he could have done, but nothing seemed to make sense.

Inside the house, in trees, in bushes and underground were all out of the question now, but where else could he be? Wendy refused to give up and admit defeat to the 'Hide and Seek King', as he had called himself.

Finally, Wendy decided that she needed something to drink and left the boys in the clearing while she went to get some water. When she walked into the kitchen she got a cup and began to fill it. As she waited, she all of the sudden felt something drop on her head. She reached up and found a large crumb. How could a crumb fall...Wendy looked up to find Peter Pan trying to crawl along the ceiling to the door, a large cookie in between his teeth.

"Peter Pan, you get down here right now because I found you, I found you!" Wendy began to dance a little in victory, not afraid to rub in the fact that she had found the Hide and Seek King.

Peter groaned and jumped down in front of her, eating the last bit of his cookie. "Fine, you found me, great work."

Wendy stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, you are such a sore loser. You just cannot admit that I won a game of hide and seek for the first time, to YOU. I suppose that makes me the Hide and Seek Queen. Has a nice ring to it, do you think?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Yes, your highness, it does, now can we play something else?"

"What, after I just won? Oh, alright, but I get to choose since I am the winner."

"Okay then, what do you want to play?"

Wendy thought for a moment until a great idea hit her. "How about we play Truth or Dare?"

Peter frowned. "What is that? Sounds like it might hurt."

Wendy grinned. "Well, sometimes it does. See, we all sit down and ask the person across from us 'truth or dare?' They have to pick one, and if they pick truth they have to answer a question truthfully, no lies, and if they pick dare they have to do a dare. It is fun and can really reveal things about a person."

"Okay," Peter said, unsure, "if you say so. Boys! Come down here, we have a new game to play!"

After the boys came down and they all sat down in a circle, Wendy began.

After a bit, after many laughs, groans and gasps, Wendy and Peter were the only ones left. Wendy and Peter had been unable to ask each other questions and the boys wanted to go fishing until dinner, so the newly married couple began the game on each other.

"So Peter, truth or dare?"

Peter contemplated this before saying, "Dare."

Wendy frowned. "You always say dare, you have to do a truth once in a while."

"But you did not say that!"

"Well, it is an unspoken rule, one that everyone knows."

"Okay, fine, truth then."

Wendy thought for a bit before she came up with a good one. "Were you ever going to come back if you had left me at my parent's home?"

Peter frowned. "Of course I would have, but I just would not have known when. Time passes so slow here that it may have been a few days, weeks, months or years before I came back to see you, not knowing that I had been gone so long. But I promise I would have come back, but I could not guarantee when."

Wendy smiled. "Well, at least we did not have to learn how long you would have been gone. Okay, ask me."

"Truth or dare, Wendy?"

Wendy thought for a moment. "Well, since I did a dare last time and had to eat two worms, I think that a truth might be in order."

Peter thought long and hard before he asked anything, his face showing the slight battle he was having over it. Finally, he asked, "Wendy, will we ever have kids together?"

**Oh, good question, and one that Wendy does not know that answer to! What will she say? I guess you (and I) will have to wait until next chapter to find out. Please review and let me know if this chapter was worth the slightly longer wait then usual. Until next chapter, Li Li**


	7. Childhood Leaves

**Hello world again, ENJOY!**

"Well, um, well I suppose..." Wendy struggled to find an answer to his question before she finally gave up. "Honestly, Peter, I have no idea. I remember all the stories about how babies were born from my mother, but I doubt now that any of them are true. I remember that our cook told me when I had asked where babies come from that my mother would tell me on my wedding day, but that until then, I would not be able to find out. But since I did not see my mother on my wedding day, I suppose that I will never be able to find out. So, as an answer, probably no, we will not be able to have children of our own."

Peter sighed and looked down. "Well, I was hoping that you would be able to tell me how we are to have kids, but I suppose that the boys will be enough trouble to keep us busy. So, now, my turn."

Before Wendy could answer, a loud bang came from up above the ground. Wendy and Peter ran up to the surface and were almost plowed down by the boys running towards them. All the boys could do was point into the trees in answer to Wendy's questions before they all ran down into the house. Peter flew up and over the trees to investigate, leaving a terrified Wendy behind.

Thankfully, he was not gone long before he flew back to where Wendy was still standing, a scowl marking his features. "It is the Indians, they are blasting off what is left of Hook's cannons. But they yelled at me when I told them that they should stop. Apparently, they do not like the thought of me getting married and they want you to leave. I have a strong feeling that Tiger Lily had a hand in this. But do not worry, I can convince them that letting you stay here is a good idea."

Wendy bit her lip. "But, what will you do if they will not listen and try to force me to leave? I know how stubborn they can be, especially if they have Tiger Lily trying to convince them."

Peter grinned. "Well, see, that is why I will not lose. They will let you stay here or my name is not Peter Pan."

Suddenly, Tinkerbell flew up to them, apparently exhausted from her flight. It took her a minute to catch her breath before she began to frantically motion to Peter what she was saying. Wendy was still unable to understand how the two could understand each other so perfectly, so all she could do was stand back and watch.

Peter scowled again. "Why those miserable jerks! How could they do that? Now I know that this has Tiger Lily written all over it. Well, can you convince them to leave well enough alone and go back to their sea weed?

Tinkerbell shook her head and began to motion again.

Peter groaned. "Well then, I guess we had better sharpen our swords and get ready for them. But I will not let them force Wendy to leave, especially now that we are married. Can the fairies help?"

Tinkerbell shook her head again and motioned something.

Peter robbed his forehead. "Yes, I know that they like to stay out of problems like this and do not like to take sides, but still, this is Wendy we are talking about. Well, I guess you can not do anything for them. Tink, go tell the boys to get their swords and clubs ready just in case I can not get them to stop."

Wendy watched Tinkerbell fly into their home before she turned back to Peter, incredibly worried. "What is going on, Peter?"

Peter sighed. "Tiger Lily hates you, so she is convinced the Indians to make you leave Neverland. Now she has the mermaids on her side as well and Tink can not get the fairies to get on our side. I either have to convince them to leave you alone or we will have to fight. Now you should get down there and help the boys out while I go to the Indian's camp."

Wendy tried to stop him, but he was already out of sight. She turned and went into the kitchen where Tinkerbell was trying to get all the boys's swords out and ready to go. Wendy stopped Tinkerbell.

"You can leave Tinkberbell, I can take it over from here. You need to watch Peter and make sure that he does not do something stupid." Tinkerbell nodded and flew off. Wendy turned to the boys, who were all watching her with fear in their eyes. Wendy did not like this new situation, but she knew what she had to do to prevent someone from getting hurt, or worse. "Boys, you go out and get some wood for me, alright? I have an idea for something." The boys all hurried out, leaving Wendy to put her plan into action.

She quickly ran into her bedroom and stuffed all her clothes into a bag. After she was done with that, she quickly checked the food supply to make sure that there was enough to last them all for a while. When she was done with all of this, she gave one last, longing look around the place she had called home for the past two weeks, where she had spent her first day as a married woman, before running up to the ground.

After a quick glance around, she flew into the sky and towards the direction that Peter had brought her from when she had first come to Neverland. She gave one last look behind her at what she considered her home, wiping tears from her eyes. With that, she flew into the clouds that would take her to London once again.

**OH NO! She is leaving Peter! Or, at least, she could be. And, yes, I know that it was a little weird how I went from the pair playing truth and dare to Wendy leaving Neverland. I have this big plan for things and they needed to happen at some point, so this was all I could get to write. Please Review and let me know if this story was good or just plain bad. Until next chapter, Li Li **


	8. Not Much of Childhood Left

**Sorry for the late update, but I have been SUPER busy(I know, the regular lame excuse, but it is true) so I can only hope that this chapter was worth the wait. ENJOY!**

4 years, 7 months, 2 weeks and 5 days. That was how long she had been away. But who was counting?

Wendy looked out at the street below her window, wondering how people could enjoy life scampering around like little mice in a cage. She wanted to be free, to fly, to dream, to.. No, she would not think about that anymore. Just because it was her 15th birthday did not mean that she had to focus on the one thing that she wanted (and had been wanting for 4 years) for her birthday: Pe... Stop that! She was not going to think about him anymore. She had made her decision long ago and could not even change it now if she wanted to, which she did.

A knock sounded on her door and Wendy waited as her mother came in and sat next to her. Her mother placed a small wrapped box in Wendy's lap.

"Happy birthday, my dear. Go on, open your first of many presents."

Wendy pulled the paper off and pulled out a small black box. She opened it and gasped. A small heart-shaped, gold necklace lay inside, with a small red ruby in the center catching the light. She smiled up at her mother.

"It is beautiful Mother, thank you so much." Her mother beamed.

"Well, I just thought that a beautiful girl as yourself deserved a necklace to wear as she began to socialize with other young ladies. Here, let me put it on for you."

Wendy turned around as her mother placed the necklace around her neck and clasped it. Her mother smiled from ear to ear when Wendy turned forward. "Oh Wendy, it looks absolutely gorgeous on you. Although," She frowned, "You could throw this old thing away now that you are older. It just looks old and disgusting now."

Wendy's hand flew up to the cord that held the small ring that she had worn on her wedding day. She shook her head and got up. "No, I will not do that. This necklace means the world to me and I would rather have it then a ruby any day."

Her mother patted her shoulder. "Of course, dear, whatever you want. I was just making a comment. Now, wipe that frown off your face and let us get you dressed for your birthday and get you prepared for your party tonight! I believe that several handsome young men will be there and you can meet them."

Wendy resisted the urge to roll her eyes and let her mother fuss over which dress she should wear during the day and which one she should change into that evening. Wendy's mind kept going to the window where what seemed like forever ago a young boy had entered, gave her quite a fright, and showed her how to fly. But she had to dismiss those thoughts. Those thoughts only led to more thoughts on Him and soon she would be sobbing uncontrollably on her bed once again.

Wendy focused her mind on the frivolous thoughts of clothes, hoping that this would distract her. At least, for a little while.

During breakfast, everyone gave Wendy her presents. Her two brothers gave her each a different trinket they had found, and congratulated her on becoming 15, but then went back to eating their oatmeal. Neither of them had ever fully forgiven Wendy for leaving them behind when she had gone back with Peter, but now they no longer believed that there ever was a Peter and decided that he was just a dream they had one night.

After breakfast, Wendy left her family and went into the kitchen to talk to their cook, Hannah. Hannah was always open to answer Wendy's questions or just sit there and listen to Wendy letting off steam.

Today, Wendy found Hannah stirring what looked to be batter for a cake. Hannah grinned when Wendy sat down at the counter.

"Why, miss Wendy, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit on your birthday?"

Wendy could not help but smile back. "Oh, I just wanted to see how my favorite cook was doing making my cake."

"Well, if you must know, it will be the best cake you have ever had in your life and ever will." Wendy could not help but laugh at what Hannah always said on her birthday about her cake, which was the exact same every year.

"I look forward to it." Wendy watched Hannah stir and could not help her thoughts wondering to what she had last said to Peter. But what stuck out the most to her was the last question he had asked her, the one that she had no answer to. "Hannah?" Wendy asked. Hannah nodded at her. "How are babies made?"

Hannah suddenly stopped stirring and frowned at Wendy. "Why, miss Wendy, why would you be asking such a personal question? It is not proper to know that until you are married, when you have babies. What brought this on?"

"Oh, nothing really. It is just, well, a dear friend of mine asked me that once and I could never provide him with an answer, but I have always wanted to know. Could you please tell me?"

Hannah sighed and set the bowl down, looking around the room before she whispered, "It is not my job to tell you, but if you promise me you will not break my trust and have a baby outside of marriage, I can provide you with a way of knowing how babies are made. Do you promise on your great-grandmother's grave that you will keep my trust?"

"I promise," Wendy replied, leaning in eagerly.

"Good. Now all you have to do is go up to my bedroom and take the pink book with the gold lettering on it that says 'Love create Life.' That book will tell you all you need to know, from a Christian point of view of course, and then you can return it when you are done. I keep that book for when I need to help some of the girls at the woman's house learn how babies are made for their wedding nights. Now get out of here before you get me in bigger trouble then I already am in."

Wendy ran up to the servant's quarters and got the book. She was slightly nervous as to what the answer to Peter's question was, but she had no time to worry because when she got back to her bedroom, she found her mother waiting for her.

"Oh good, Wendy it is time that you got ready for your lunch with me and then we have to get you ready for the party tonight!"

Wendy quickly slipped the book behind her pillow, promising to read it tonight before she went to bed, and let her mother begin to dress her up like a doll.

**Okay, I will admit, I did not like how Hannah all of the sudden was all for telling Wendy about babies, but I could not figure out how to approach this situation and I just needed to get through it or the story would stall. So, sorry ahead of time if that was stupid to you, I just had to move on. Please REVIEW and let me know if the wait was worth this chapter! Until next chapter, Li Li.**

**P.S. Oh, and I OWN Hannah, so NO STEALING!!! You may ask to borrow her for a short time as long as you promise to return her in perfect condition and with no hurt feelings. I finally have a piece of Peter Pan in my closet, so back off from it! LoL :)**


	9. Childhood's Party

**Hello everyone, I hope that this chapter will go a little smoother then last time, so ENJOY!**

Wendy stood in the corner of the room, watching everyone mingle. It was the evening of her birthday and her mother had invited many young ladies and gentlemen to the party to celebrate, even though she hardly knew any of them. She smiled at several of them, but she did not try to talk to them.

Wendy snuck over to the corner and sat on a chair, deciding that the only thing she could do to make the night past any faster was to wait it out. She watched the swishing of the dresses of girls as they went from one young man to another, hoping to catch the attention of a handsome, rich man. The men seemed just as interested to attract a beautiful lady to flirt with.

"Ah, Wendy, I thought that I saw you sitting over here." Wendy looked up to see Harry Martin standing over here. She smiled at him politely.

"Hello, Mr. Martin. I hope that you are enjoying the party."

"Oh I am, but it seems that you are not. Is there any reason why a beautiful young woman as yourself would sitting in the corner of her OWN party."

"Oh, well, I suppose I just do not feel like celebrating very much. But please, do have fun, I would not want to spoil it for you."

Harry sat down next to her. "Nonsense, I am perfectly happy, and you may call me Harry. I just want YOU to have fun and not have to sit in the corner the entire time."

Wendy smiled, but looked down at her hands, hoping that Harry would leave soon so she could be left in peace. But no such luck.

"So, Wendy, your mother seems to be a wonderful lady. She has the most wonderful ideas. For example, she has invited me to eat breakfast with your family tomorrow. She says that you and I should get to know each other and perhaps become friends. I though that was a smashing idea, what do you think?"

Wendy had stopped smiling and was wringing her hands. She knew exactly what her mother was doing. She wanted Wendy to marry a young, rich man, the whole point of this party, and obviously she believed that Harry Martin would be the perfect match. Wendy almost shuddered at the thought of marrying him. He may seem nice, but she knew that he was only interested in how a lady looked and not what was doing inside her mind and soul. He just wanted to marry a lady who would look good on his arm, but nothing else. She knew that she had to nip this in the bud before he decided to officially court her.

"Harry," She began, smiling once again as she turned to face him, "I think that you are nice man who has a good taste in, um, clothing, and I appreciate you humoring my mother, but I can assure you that I am not interested in pursuing a relationship above friendship."

He frowned, but he wide smile quickly returned. "I can assure you, Wendy, that I am not humoring anyone. I just wish to get to know your fantastic family better and become friends with you. I am sorry that you believe that your mother was trying to set you and I up, but that is not what I intend to do. Besides, what would be so awful with pursing a relationship together?"

Wendy scrambled to find an answer, but she did not want to be rude and tell him that she just did not like him. She decided that the best answer would be the reason that she was not interested with anyone, the truth. She whispered it to him but he frowned.

"I am sorry, but I cannot hear you." Wendy mentally glared at all the people who were talking and creating a rather loud atmosphere. She whispered it again, but he still shook his head. Finally, getting frustrated, she practically shouted it out.

"BECAUSE I AM MARRIED!" Every head in the room turned to her and Harry's mouth dropped open.

"What in the world! Wendy Darling!" Wendy grimaced as her mother and father headed towards her, but she knew that they would never believe her story of how she really was married and who her husband was.

Wendy dashed out of the room and upstairs, ignoring all the looks from the servants. When she got to her room, she slammed and locked the door, flinging herself onto the bed.

She had been trying to block Peter's memory from her mind, but she knew that she would never be able to move on with her life since she was still his wife. But she knew that she had to move back here to protect him and the boys, but now she was wondering if she should have just stayed there and fought right next to him.

Wendy wiped the tears that had begun to fall and pulled out the book under her pillow. She might as well learn what married people did now that she was considered old enough to begin courting for marriage. She opened it and began to read.

About and our later, Wendy lay curled up on her bed asleep, the finished book lying next to her. She did not know that someone was outside her window, watching her.

After a few minutes, the window opened and a shadow cast over Wendy's sleeping form. Soft footsteps landed on her carpet and padded over to her, where they stopped and the shadow leaned down over Wendy. A finger touched her cheek and slid down to her chin, where it stopped. It touched the small ring that hung around Wendy's neck tenderly.

Wendy stirred, tickled by the finger on her cheek, and slowly began to open her eyes. Her eyes snapped open and she opened her mouth to scream when she saw the shadow, but a hand clasped over her mouth and a finger signaled her to be quiet.

Wendy stared at the form, and then fainted.

**So, better chapter? I thought so, although the suspenseful ending was half suspenseful, but I believe that some of you could easily figure out who it is. Oh well, I still liked it. Please review and let me know if you agreed. Until next chapter, Li Li**


	10. Finding Childhood

**Hello, sorry for the slight lateness but I hope that you will ENJOY!**

Wendy's eyelids slowly opened, confusion being seen in her eyes. She looked down at her arm to find her book still lying next to her. She tried to remember what had happened. She knew that she had finished the book and then fell asleep, but then she remembered waking up and seeing...Wendy sat straight up and frantically looked around her. She looked up above her head and her eyes widened. She opened her mouth in shock, but a hand flew down and covered her mouth.

Peter slowly sat down in front of her, his finger to his lips. He looked around and then leaned in closer. "If I take my hand away, will you promise me that you will not scream?"

Wendy frantically nodded. Just to hear his voice again could make sure never talk again.

Peter smiled and slowly took his hand back. But before he could say anything again, Wendy jumped on top of him and kissed him.

Oh how she had missed the feeling of his lips on hers. She had missed everything about him, such as the smell of his hair, the feeling of his rough hands.

After a moment, Peter had wrapped his arms around her waist and had returned her kiss. When they had to stop and take a breath, they leaned back and began to examine each other.

Wendy was stunned to see that Peter had changed. He seemed to be taller then the last time she had seen him. He puny arms were now muscles and his hair was more rumpled. His face had changed slightly, his boyish fat had completely disappeared and his face was rather long now. But the one thing that had never changed was his eyes. The same green that she had fallen in love with was still there twinkling. The grin that had swept her off her feet came on his face and her stomach did flip flops.

"So, hello." Wendy laughed.

"Hello to you as well." Peter laughed as well, but then the two became serious again. Peter took her hands in his own and stared at them. Wendy did not need to say anything. After all this time apart, the two were just prepared to sit and absorb the fact they were together once again. But, after a little bit, Wendy could not help but voice what was on her mind.

"Peter," He looked up, "Why do you look different?" He shrugged and looked down at her hands again.

"I grew up."

Wendy gasped. "But, how? I thought you could never grow up?"

Peter looked up again. "I grew up because you left. That is the only reason I can think of." Peter bit his lip before he asked, "Wendy, why did you leave me?"

Wendy closed her eyes so she could stop the tears that began to flow, but to no avail. She took a shaky breath and said, "I left because I did not want you to get hurt or worse because of me. I knew that leaving was the only way I could keep you and the boys safe and keep a war from happening. I am so sorry, Peter, you have no idea how I have regretted that choice all these years." Wendy gave up and began to sob. She felt Peter hesitantly wrap his arms around her and try to comfort her.

After a bit, Wendy wiped her eyes and took some deep breaths. She was embarrassed at acting like this in front of Peter since she knew how he hated when she was emotional.

"Wendy." She refused to meet his eyes until he took her chin and tilted her head up so she was forced to look at him. She was surprised that instead of anger, all she saw was love. "Wendy, I know that you were worried, but you had no reason to be. I was able to convince everyone that you should stay with me and we signed a peace treaty. It was only when I came back home that I discovered that you were gone. We all searched and searched for you, but we were never able to find you. That was when I figured out that you had left. I tried to come back to find you, but Tink convinced me to stay away and let you be. We thought that you had left because you hated me. Then I began to age and everyone got worried. Tink said that I should come and find you so I would stop, but I was worried that you had moved on and had forgotten about me. But now I know why you left, and I can understand that. I should have come back sooner, but I guess we can not change the past now. I forgive you for doing that, even if I hated it. We are now together again and that is all that matters."

Wendy smiled up at him. "Thank you so much, although I do not deserve your forgiveness. But you have no idea how much I have missed you, and how grateful I am that you back." Wendy snuggled against him and the pair enjoyed this new moment of love in their lives.

But then Wendy remembered everything that had happened and sat up again. "Peter, we need to get out of here." She then continued to tell him everything that had happened since she had come back.

When she was done, Peter stood up and said, "You are right, I can not stay here. Come on, we can go back. Too bad I left Tink back in Neverland or you could fly, but I guess I can carry you there." Peter took her and swept her into his arms. Wendy squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Peter walked over to the window and stood on the ledge. Wendy felt her heart began to race as he took one step off the ledge and pushed off into the sky.

Wendy gave one last look at where she had been living and nodded good bye before she turned her head forward. She was going home now, and never planned to leave ever again.

**Yeah! Peter is back and the two are together again! I love happy sappiness! So was this chapter good or not? Please review so I can know! Until next chapter, Li Li**

**P.S. HAPPY 10****th**** CHAPTER! I can not believe that we have made it this far! And of course, for our 10****th**** chapter to be happy is always a plus. I have a lot of ideas for this story, so hopefully we will be able to enjoy another 10 or more chapters. Thank you for sticking around, all my loyal fans, and go get yourself a cookie as a reward for your reading! Li Li**


	11. Childhood Comes Home

**Hi everyone! Hope you are ready for more happy sappiness! ENJOY!**

Wendy clung to Peter as they flew over the clouds. She was slightly terrified at being so high up, but she trusted Peter and knew he would never drop her.

They had still not said a word since he had pushed off, and now that Wendy had time to think things through, she was beginning to realize all the questions she had for Peter, all the things she wanted to say. Of course he probably had his fair of questions as well, and Wendy was a little nervous about answering them. But for now, Wendy just snuggled closer to Peter and let the sound of the wind calm her down.

After a while, Wendy felt as though the air around her had changed. The air seemed happier, healthier and full of life, not smoggy and filled with smoke like in London. She looked up and found Peter grinning at her. "We are here." Wendy looked down on the almost squealed in delight.

The island of Neverland broke through the clouds, the high mountains leading down to the sandy beaches. Wendy watched as some birds flew past them, squawking as if in welcome.

As they flew in closer to the island, Wendy noticed the splashes of the fish in the sea and shimmer of shells on the beach. Peter seemed to ignore all these things and kept his eyes focused ahead, on a goal.

They passed over the beach and began to fly over the forest. For some reason the trees looked smaller to Wendy now that she was bigger, but they still held the magical feeling she had always felt.

Even though it had been years since she had come, Wendy knew exactly where their home was and was giddy with excitement at seeing the boys again. But she was confused when Peter flew right over where their home underground was.

"Um, Peter, you passed our home?" Peter looked down at her.

"What? Oh, that, yes I know I did."

"Then where are we going?"

"Home."

"But we just passed it."

"Yes, but that was our old home, we are going to our new one."

"What do you mean 'new one'? You moved?"

"Yes, and trust me, you will love it as much as the boys and I do."

"But, where is it?"

Peter gave her one of his famous sly grins and just turned his head forward again. Well, now Wendy was more confused then ever and a little peeved that Peter was not sharing it with her, but she knew that they must be close for him to be hiding it from her, so she settled for crossing her arms for her chest and huffing.

When they reached the middle of the forest, Peter slowed down and then stopped just above the trees. He looked down at Wendy and said, "Okay, we are close, but you have to close your eyes or it will not be a surprise anymore."

Wendy was about to argue, but decided against it as this might just prolong the waiting. She shut her eyes tight and felt a jolt of electricity rush through her as Peter placed his hand over her eyes. She felt Peter fly forward a little more and then lower himself. She thought they would go to the ground, but he stopped suddenly and landed on something hard. He carried her a ways before setting her down on what felt to be wood and removing his hand from her eyes. "Alright, you can look now." Wendy opened them and gasped in surprise.

They were up among the trees! She was standing on what looked to be a deck on the top of one of the biggest trees in the forest. She realized that this was the tree that Peter had taken her to where they sat and talked. The view all around her was just as extraordinary as she remembered it, but now she could enjoy it without fear of falling with a railing all the along the edge except for one area that opened to a ladder leading down to the ground far below her.

Wendy turned around and was happily shocked to find that the deck wrapped around a tree house. She walked inside and found that it was incredibly large. The kitchen, parlor and dining room were all on one side of the tree house in a large room with windows going all around it. She opened one of three doors and was pleasantly surprised to find a bathroom, complete with a large tub to put water in for a bath. She opened the second door and found bunk beds and a dresser, meaning that this was the boys room.

But before she could open the third door, loud shouts came from behind her and she turned around just in time to get squished by all the boys hugging her. She tried to gather them all into her arms, but had to settle for giving everyone an individual hug. The boys all welcomed her and told her how much they loved her and had missed her when she had left. But thankfully they did not focus on that (which was making Wendy feel bad about leaving) before the boys began to talk all at once, trying to catch her up on everything that she had missed since she had left. She tried to listen, but ended up just confused among all the voices.

She looked up to find Peter smiling from the doorway, happiness beaming from him. She smiled back, just as happy. At last she was back home.

**Yeah! Happiness and sappiness again! And no, just in case you are wondering, this is not the last chapter. I have plenty more to write, so just sit back, send me a review and enjoy more chapters. Also, the next chapter will hopefully be full of fluff and all things romance (again, I hope). Again, thank you for all the encouragement! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	12. Childhood Answers THE Question

**Hello guys! WARNING: This chapter will IMPLY you-know-what, so just a heads up(and no, not in a creepy, porno way). ENJOY!**

Wendy hit it harder. Still nothing. She gave a sigh of frustration. She had been back home for two days now, which were some of the happiest days in her life, but now this. Oh, why did it have to happen to her now? She hit it again. Why would it not just stay down, why did it resist her? Again, she hit it for what seemed as the hundred time. But it would not take it, so she started punching it over and over again, trying to get it to stay down. Her heart began to beat faster and sweat formed on her forehead, but it did not even seem to care a bit for all the work she was doing. Well, just it wait until she brought out her secret weapon. Wendy smirked evilly and picked it up and raised it above her head. Now how would it treat her when it felt the heavy hit of...

"Wendy, what are you doing?" Wendy spun around to find Peter standing in the doorway, staring at her with the most bizarre look on his face.

"Um, nothing."

"Really? Then why do you have a rolling pin lifted above your head while you glared at that bread dough on the counter?"

Wendy sheepishly set the rolling pin back down on the counter and pushed the bread dough to the side. "Well, it would not knead correctly and so I thought that maybe the rolling pin would work."

Peter grinned and walked towards her. "Alright, that makes sense. But I thought you were supposed to roll things with a rolling pin, not hit things with it." Peter broke out into laughter when he was finished and Wendy could not help but giggle a bit along with him, realizing what a ridiculous situation she had put herself into.

Once their laughter had died away to mere grins, Peter put the dough in the oven and turned back to a wide eyed Wendy. "I believe you can just cook it the way it is, and we can slather it with jelly if we decide that it is inedible. Besides, you do not have time to focus on baking right now."

Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And why would that be?"

Peter just smirked his devilish way and led her outside to the porch. Wendy set her apron on the chair and followed him out.

The sun was setting as she stepped out, taking her breath away as it always did. With the colors, sounds and smells hitting her all at once, she still wondered how she would ever be able to get used to this. Of course, she had only been there two days and had many, many more to go.

Peter seemed intent on a mission as he ignored the view and led Wendy around the porch to the area right next to the window of their bedroom. She gasped when she saw what it was.

Peter had set a blanket on the porch with a small basket of food next to it and a single candle in the center, giving the whole place an incredibly romantic air.

Wendy turned to Peter in awe and found him smiling nervously, as if he did not know how she would take this gift. She was at a loss of words, so she just hugged Peter to show her gratitude for this meal and Peter seemed to breath a sigh of relief when she pulled away.

The two sat down and dug into the simple yet delicious meal Peter had been able to gather together for the two of them. When they finally lay down and stared at the darkening sky, Wendy suddenly realized something that was amiss.

"Peter, where are the boys?"

He shrugged. "I told Tink to take them to our old home, which is now our fort, and keep them there until afternoon tomorrow so we would not be disturbed. Why," Peter looked at her with worry in his eyes, "do you not like spending the evening just with me?"

Wendy quickly shook her head and smiled at him. "No, of course I love it, I was just worried about the boys, that is all. This was a wonderful idea, and I thank you for it." Peter smiled at her and they went back to watching the emerging stars above them.

It was a long time before Peter cleared his throat and said, "For some reason, this night seems to remind me of out last night together before you left. Everything comes back to me, the hide and seek game, the truth or dare questions, everything."

Wendy froze when she remembered the truth or dare questions. Obviously she now knew how to answer his question, but were they ready for that yet? Was she ready for that? Of course they were married, had been married for a couple years now, so of course they would have to do it eventually. And besides, did she not hear something about a marriage not being real until a couple consummated it? She knew that would not apply here in Neverland, but at least it would make her feel better. But what about Peter? Would he do it? He always had a boyish innocence, so he would have a hard time understanding what they would have to do in order to have children. But he was still a man, so of course he would want to do it when he understood it, right? But what if he found it disgusting or seemingly painful? What would she do then?

As Wendy debated all this in her mind, she was unaware that Peter was speaking to her. When she realized this, she said, "I am sorry, what were you saying?"

Peter frowned. "I asked you what is the matter? You went all quiet and somber on me. Is something wrong?"

Wendy bit her lip, debating on how she would tell Peter her new information. "Peter, would you ask me your question again?"

"What?"

Wendy sighed. "Would you please ask me your truth question, that you asked me before I left, again?"

Peter stared at her, confused, but complied. "Will we ever have kids together?"

Wendy took one last deep breath, sent a prayer up for wisdom, leaned over and began to whisper in Peter's ear.

Peter was confused for a bit until his eyes suddenly widened as she whispered.

**Oh wow, how will Peter react to this new information? Again, I do apologize if this seemed inappropriate to you guys, it is just one part in my story plan so I had to write it eventually or my whole story would have stopped at the last chapter. Of course, you guys can yell at me all you want, but just let me explain ahead of time: They are married, they have mature emotions and they are of the age when kids begin to get out of puberty and realize that this sort of thing is appealing. Now, two 15 year old kids, well seemingly kids, doing that may seem a bit odd, but if you did not realize in the first chapter that this story was going to be odd, then you should go back and reread. Okay, just wanted to get that out of the way in case you guys started yelling. But you can yell at me, or just tell me how this chapter was, in a REVIEW! Until next chapter, Li Li**


	13. The Love of Childhood

**Okay, here is the conclusion to the chapter before, please ENJOY! Also, there is more implying, etc. in this chapter, so, be warned.**

Wendy stopped whispering and leaned back, afraid to see what Peter's reaction would be. When she looked at him, she found in the exact state he had been since she had started explaining it all to him: eyes wide, mouth hanging open, staring into space, in other words, shocked.

Peter blinked a couple times and closed, then reopened his mouth twice. He finally shook his head, as if shaking the shock away, closed his mouth and brought his focus back to her.

Wendy prepared herself for the onslaught of yelling, screaming and anger then she was sure would be coming from Peter. When he opened his mouth, Wendy prepared herself for the yelling.

"So, that is really how babies are made?" Wendy was taken aback at this simply stated question and nodded. "Oh." After that other calm answer from Peter, Wendy adverted her gaze elsewhere, suddenly nervous at what Peter would think now.

Awkward silence engulfed them both, neither knowing what to say now or if they ever would find something to say for the rest of their lives.

Finally, Peter spoke up. "So, what do we do now?"

Wendy finally looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Peter rubbed the back of his head and sheepishly said, "Well, now that you told me everything you know about having kids, what do we do now?"

"I still do not understand what you mean. What do you mean what do we do now?"

"What do we do? Now that you told me all that, I have no idea what we are supposed to do with that new information."

"Well, you what to have children of our own, correct?" Peter nodded. Wendy took a deep breath. "Then we have to, well, 'do' that information."

Peter bit his lip and looked down at the floor. "I know that, but what I meant was, do you want to, um, do that?"

Now it was Wendy's turn to have wide eyes. "Um, well, I suppose so. I read that book, and I do want to have children some time, what I just figured that I would have time to think it over, with not knowing what your reaction would be and with me only being together with you for a week now, and then the boys, they would need to be away for the night, and, well, I do want to make sure that our marriage is legal, and I heard that you have to do, that, in order to make a marriage legal. But then a lot of married couple I know are older, 18 at least, and so I figured that we would have to wait a few years, but then again we ARE married and waiting any longer would not having really any effect on our relationship, so we might as well do that, but then I do not know if I am ready to do that, especially since I was not prepared to and did not think that I would, well, ever do it in my life. But that was before you came for me, so I guess I did not plan for that. But, then again..." Wendy's fast paced speech was cut off by Peter putting his hand over her mouth.

He looked into her eyes, not wavering but his eyes were nervous looking, and asked, "Wendy, yes or no, do you want to wait to do, that?" Peter slowly took his hand away and waited.

Wendy knew, deep down, what her answer really was and chose to just say it and not avoid it. "No, I do not want to wait any longer."

The two just sat, looking at each other, for the what seemed like eternity before Peter, in barely a whisper, said, "Wendy, would you please give me a thimble?"

Wendy, without hesitating a second, leaned forward and kissed him, giving him his thimble. But this thimble was different from the others. It lasted longer and the two kept kissing in between breaths.

As they leaned back onto the blanket, the moon was their only witness to how their lives and relationship would forever be changed from the day forward.

**Okay, not graphic at all, but I hope that it was not too inappropriate for you guys. Yes, this chapter is shorter then the rest, but I had nothing else to add and I felt that the chapter must be ended there, so please forgive the shortness:( Please review and until next chapter, Li Li**


	14. The Morning of Childhood

**Okay, the long awaited continuation of the last suspenseful chapter! ENJOY!**

The sound of chirping birds and of rustling leaves awoke Wendy the next morning. The warmth of the sun hitting her face also contributed to her awaking, but she ignored the harsh glare that hit her eyes when she opened them. She gave a contented sigh before her eyes suddenly widened and she frantically looked around her. Where was she? If it was morning, she should be in her bed inside, not outside on a blanket. She sat up and was shocked to find that she was outside wearing only her simple under shift, not her nightgown. She pulled the blanket up closer as she looked around trying to decipher this mystery.

"Good morning." Wendy spun her head around to find Peter, fully clothed, standing in front of her, a tray of various fruits and breads in his hands. "I am sorry, did I wake you?" Peter frowned. "Wendy, are you alright?"

She sat staring at him, trying to figure out his part in this situation, but then it hit her. Hard. Everything that had happened last night came rushing back into her mind at high speed. The picnic, the questions, the kiss, the...Wendy felt a blush hit her cheeks and she looked down quickly hoping to hide it from Peter.

Of course she now remembered what had happened. She would never forget it. She had read the book, but obviously reading it was so far from what it actually was she could hardly remember the details the book had given. She heard Peter put the tray down next to her, but did not look up. She was trying to get her head clear and arrange everything into its proper place. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she gave a little start when Peter kneeled next to her and took her hands in his.

She slowly brought her eyes up to his and found that his were filled with worry and dread. His voice was shaky as he spoke. "Wendy, I am so sorry for what happened. Obviously you did not plan on any of that, and I should have tried to stop and make sure that you were alright with it. I hope that I did not lose your love and I hope that we can try and forget what happened and begin our day anew. Please forgive me, Wendy."

Wendy felt as though she had just woken up from a wonderful dream to find that it was just that, a dream, and this was a nightmare. What was Peter apologizing for? He had not hurt her in any way, in fact, it seemed to Wendy that he was sometimes too gentle to her. How could he think that she was upset at what had happened? Unless, he hated it and was hoping to forget it had happened. She felt tears come to her eyes and looked down again.

"I understand completely, Peter. There is no need to be forgiven, obviously I forced you into this and now you want to forget it. I am sorry for that. I will never forget it, but I will not bring it up again."

Peter stared at her, confused. "But I am the one who made you do it, without even trying to listen to you at all. You must have tried to get my attention, but I was oblivious. Why are you apologizing?"

Wendy looked back up, just as confused. "But I loved it Peter, I did. I would not take that back for the world. But the only reason you would be acting like that was if YOU hated it and wanted to forget it, right?"

The two stared at each other for the longest time before they both started laughing. They laughed and laughed until tears were streaming down both of their faces. Peter was the first to speak up.

"So I guess that means that neither of us wants to forget it and that we overacted a little about it."

"Yes, yes I believe so. I should have stopped and seen how you acted before I told you what I thought. But, we can put this little confusion behind us and move on," Wendy sat up and gazed at the tray hungrily, "What do we have here for our breakfast, oh dear husband?" Peter wiped the tears off his face, still grinning and handed her a banana. The two ate in silence, treasuring the time together and remembering the wonder of the night before.

**Okay, yes, another short chapter, but my inspiration tank is running low and this was all I could type up today. But still, PLEASE REVIEW and until next chapter, Li Li**


	15. Childhood's New Life

**Here is the next chapter, ENJOY!**

After breakfast, Wendy helped Peter carry the tray of leftovers and the blanket inside before she went to their bedroom and got dressed when she came back out, she found that Peter had disappeared. She had no idea where he would need to be at this time in the morning, but decided to just let it go and get started on that bread she had left last night.

When she had put the bread into the oven and turned back to clean up her mess, she heard a commotion from outside. She hurried onto the porch and looked down and could not help but giggle.

She saw Peter and the boys marching up towards the ladder, with Peter wearing a crown of leaves and twigs upon his head. When the boys saw her above them, they shouted and waved at her, calling out good morning. Wendy laughed and waved back at them.

"You had all better get me some berries or your pie for dessert after lunch will be just a crust." The boys all shouted with joy, they loved Wendy's pies, and ran off in different directions into the woods to snatch up every last berry they could find. Peter frowned up at her, but merriment shown in his eyes.

"You know, I was rather enjoying leading me troops home, and now you have scattered them better then any enemy could. Will I have to call in reenforcements?"

Wendy leaned against the railing casually, smirking. "Oh really? And who would these reenforcements be exactly? The fairies?"

Peter shook his head, smiling now as well. "No, I hear Tinkerbell had quite the night last night with the boys. Something about chocolate sticks or something like that. Anyway, they ran her ragged and she flew out of the hut as soon as she saw me, as if her very life depended on it. I do not know, Wendy, but I think we will need to find someone new to watch the boys when we want to be left alone."

Wendy burst out laughing, images of Tinkerbell covered in chocolate with a stick stuck on her head running through her mind. Peter flew up to her and set down next to her, laughing along with her. As they slowed down and settled into silence, Peter leaned and kissed her, making Wendy's heart soar. They would have stood there forever if the sound of shouts and running made them separate and look down.

The boys stood at the bottom of the ladder, gleefully holding up sacks of berries. Wendy smiled at them. "Wonderful, now hurry up and bring them to me so I can get the pie made before lunch. As the boys scrambled up the ladder as fast as they could, Wendy turned back to Peter. "I suppose you can help me and the boys, if you would like."

Peter shook his head. "Actually, I have something important that I have to do before lunch, but I promise to be back soon. Just promise me that you will save me at least half the pie."

Wendy slapped his arm playfully. "Half the pie, indeed! I will save you a rather large slice, if you wish, but no more."

Peter grinned anc jumped off the porch, flying off into the woods. Wendy watched him long fully, wondering what would be so important for him to do that day, but refocused her attention to pie baking when the boys finally reached the porch.

The rest of the morning was spent washing the boys off after accidently tipping the flour over and getting covered in it, chopping and watching out for any berries that the boys tried to constantly steal, and checking the door to see if Peter was returning. When the pie was finally in the oven and the boys were settled down to play with some stones building hideouts, Wendy relaxed into a chair and glanced around her home.

Of course she could now call it her home. She was the keeper of it. She cleaned it, cooked in it and played with the boys in it. She could not help as her thoughts moved back to London. Of course her mother would be shocked to see that this was what Wendy was calling home, with no servants to speak of! Of course her mother would tell her that she was being treated as a slave, why with cleaning up all the new messes that appeared everyday and baking every meal from scratch! Her mother had always expected that she would marry a rich young man and get a large home of her own, complete with servants and a nanny to watch any children that there might be. Wendy smiled as she watched the boys attempt to build the tallest tower of stones they could. If only her mother knew what kind of children she was raising, and with such a husband as Peter!

Peter. Wendy frowned. If her mother even knew a little about Peter, her mother would have ordered him arrested and Wendy sent off to boarding school. Peter was neither rich or of an upper class family. The home he lived in, the people he spent time with and the way he acted would have caused her mother to go into shock. But she did not care. Peter, even for all his faults, was the man of her dreams and she could not imagine being the wife of some stuck-up, rich man who spent all his days working and reading the newspaper. With Peter, she could actually have fun and not have to worry about impressing anyone. In fact, playing was what impressed Peter the most!

Wendy shut her mind to these thoughts. Her home was not in London anymore, and she must try and forget it. She was home, and she was never going to leave. She smelled the pie in the over and got up to check it. When she glanced out the door, her heart nearly leapt into her throat.

Peter was flying up, with something behind his back. She ran towards him, thrilled to see her husband even after such a short separation.

**So, longer then last time, that is good, and it is the 15****th**** chapter, that is GREAT! YAY, we made it!!! Now please REVIEW and celebrate along with me. Until next chapter, Li Li**


	16. A Day of Childhood

**Okay, okay, I apologize for the long wait. So throw your tomatoes and then read and ENJOY!**

Peter hopped onto the deck and almost fell over the railing by Wendy jumping on him and hugging him. He wrapped his arm around her and regained his balance. "I see I was missed."

Wendy leaned back and smiled at him. "Of course you were missed. I know you were only gone a short while, but it felt like eternity to me. Where were you?"

Peter grinned and stepped away, hiding something behind his back. Wendy noticed and tried to grab his arm, but he jumped out of her reach, laughing. "Oh, no where. Just to the local meadow to bring you these." Peter pulled out a large bouquet of flowers, from daisies to roses and even some sunflowers. Wendy gasped and took them gently.

"Oh, Peter, they are beautiful. Thank you so much." Peter nodded.

"I thought that you might like to add some girly touches to our home."

Wendy smiled. "I would love to, but I have a feeling that I will never completely get rid of the smell of mud and sweat." The pair laughed and Wendy went back to the kitchen to try and find a vase big enough to hold this new beautiful item.

The boys of course jumped up when Peter came in and dragged him to see their stick creations. Wendy finally found a large pitcher, filled it with water and set the bouquet in the middle of the dining table. She then turned back and got lunch ready. When she set the food out, the boys all jumped on the food and began to eat. Wendy was able to get them to slow down enough to be able to enjoy the food, but gave up trying to teach any other table manners. She noticed that Peter never took his eyes off of her the entire meal. She smiled at him and tried to concentrate on her food, but she began to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. When the plates were finally licked clean, the boys went back to their game and Wendy began to clear the table. Peter grabbed some plates and helped her as well, something that he normally did not do. Wendy smiled at him in thanks and set on the task of washing the dishes. But Peter did not leave and join the boys. He just leaned against the counter and watched her. Wendy put up with this for a bit, but finally stopped her work and said, "Is there something wrong, Peter?"

"No, everything is fine." Peter still watched her. Wendy was getting a little annoyed and glared at him.

"Then why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like you are right now! Is there something wrong with me that you need to stare at me?" Wendy lifted her arms up in exasperation.

Peter shook his head. "No, you are still as beautiful and perfect as usual. I was just thinking of where we should go tonight."

Wendy lowered her arms. "Go? Go where?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could stay here either outside or in our bedroom."

"Well, the bedroom is fine, I guess." Wendy had no idea what he was talking about, but she really needed to get back to washing.

Peter grinned. "Good, then I will get it ready. See you at dinner!"

Peter ran outside and flew away, leaving a dumbstruck Wendy to stare after him, completely lost as to what he was planning.

**Yes, shorter chapter, but I had to write something, ANYTHING! Please Review and I promise to get back on schedule in updating this story. But, just in case you guys get tired of waiting, you can go and check out my other stories if you want :) Until next chapter, Li Li**


	17. Childhood's Evening

**Okay, I am sorry for the wait, really I am! (Ducks from the throwing tomatoes) But I was just really busy(ducks the shoes). Alright! I know, there is no excuse for this. So please, forgive and forget? (Ducks as the chairs are thrown too) Okay, you guys can consider that AFTER you read the chapter, and then you can tell me if it was even worth the bother. So, please, ENJOY. (Runs off stage as the floor begins to get ripped up and thrown after her)**

Wendy leaned down and gave all the boys a kiss on the forehead even though all of them had already fallen asleep while she had told them a story. She could not help but wipe a tear away from her eye as she watched them. The thought of her brothers in London came to her. She missed them so much, but she knew that they had both grown up too much to believe in Neverland again, or Peter Pan for that matter. They had tried to tell Mother about it, but she just brushed it off as an overactive imagination. And now, here she was, back again, tucking in the boys who consider her their mother.

She took a deep breath and left the room. She would never go back and she must accept that, even if her heart tugged at the thought of her brothers. As she closed the door silently, she wiped another tear and busied herself with washing up the dinner dishes. While she was wiping a plate, trying as hard as she could to get the dried on sauce off, two arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her against a body. She smiled as she turned around to look up into Peter's green eyes.

He smiled down at her and gave her a kiss on her forehead, looking down at her with slight concern in his eyes. "Are you alright? I saw you leave the boy's room and you seemed to be crying."

"Oh, it was nothing, I was just thinking of something that I miss, but it is not important now. By the way, where were you?" Wendy changed the subject, pushing all thoughts of brothers and London from her mind.

Peter seemed to wonder if he should try and argue that he did not believe her, but decided against it and just smiled. "Oh, I was just working on a surprise for you. Come on, let me show you."

Wendy looked back at the pile of dishes. The thought of working on the in the morning did not really appeal to her, especially since she knew that the dishes with the sauces would be even harder. She pulled her hand from Peter's and shook her head. "No, I have to finish the dishes or they will be impossible to clean tomorrow." She saw the disappointment in Peter's eyes and his mouth open to protest, so she quickly said, "but if you help me, we can get them done in no time at all and then you can show me your surprise." Peter sighed but picked up the rag to begin.

As Wendy said, the dishes were sparkling in no time and Wendy straightened her dress before Peter led her towards their bedroom door. But just before he opened it, Wendy sniffed the air. It smelled like... SMOKE! Wendy spun around and almost screamed when she saw that the candle she had left out had fallen over and now the tablecloth was on fire. Wendy ran to grab the pitcher of water, but Peter flew past her, picked up the tub of dish water, and doused the table in it. The fire was immediately extinguished, but the tablecloth was ruined. Wendy gave a sigh of relief. They had avoided a near catastrophe which could have burned down the tree house if they had not noticed it. Peter also seemed relieved, but was more annoyed then worried.

He turned back to Wendy and shrugged the whole thing off, took her hand and headed back to their bedroom.

But suddenly, a bright spot of light flew in through the window and in front of his face. Wendy was startled to see Tinkerbell, but Peter seemed to be angry at her.

"What is it?" Tinkerbell motioned with her arms, causing Peter to groan and put his hand on his forehead. "I know, I know. That just HAVE to see me soon, but not this late." Tinkerbell motioned more. "Yes, I know that they want it now, but I have other things going on that I do not want to interrupt over them. Just tell them that I will see them first thing in the morning, but anytime before that they can forget about, got it?" Tinkerbell heaved a sigh and nodded. "Good, then go and tell them that. And Tink," Tinkerbell looked up at him, "I am sorry that you have to be their messenger, so go and take a nice break after you tell them that, I promise that you do not have to do anything tomorrow, how does that sound?" Tinkerbell brightened up at that and nodded eagerly before flying out the window at top speed.

Peter turned back to Wendy and shrugged. "The fairy royals want to see me about an issue that they have, but I do not want to be interrupted AGAIN tonight. Now, come on, let's get in there before something else decides to interrupt us."

Wendy nodded and Peter opened the door. When she walked in, a gasp escaped her lips.

Peter had transformed their bedroom into and perfect getaway: a couple candles placed here and there gave the space a romantic light, with small bouquets of various flowers scattered on the tables and along the bottom of the bed. It may seem simple, but to Wendy it was the sweetest, most romantic thing she had ever seen. She turned back to Peter, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. The kiss deepened while Peter leaned her back onto the bed. The candles flicker as Peter pulled the covers up over them, giving them the privacy they needed.

**Awww, Peter is so romantic when he wants to be :) So, was this a good chapter or no? Either way, tell me in a REVIEW! I am taking my time with the storyline because I have this big event that is coming up, but I have no idea how to really get to it, so just bare with me as the next few chapters might just be simple fluffy ones. Until next chapter, Li Li**


	18. Childhood Morning

**Hi everyone, here is the next chapter, so ENJOY!**

Wendy slowly opened her eyes and sighed. Oh, how warm and fuzzy she felt, both inside and outside. She felt as though she could stay in bed all day, but a loud noise caught her attention. She sat up and looked around. The candles had all long since gone out and were now just sitting there, almost dead looking. The window was open to let in a cool breeze from outside and Wendy saw that her clothes were hanging over the chair next to the bed, but there was no sign of Peter. She really wanted to wake up next to him, but obviously he had better plans then to spend the morning with his wife! Why she put up with him...

CLANK! Wendy looked towards her door. Obviously the noise was coming from out there, possibly the kitchen. Wendy groaned and began to push the covers back. If she knew Peter, she knew that this was just going to be yet another mess for her to clean up, again! She grumbled to herself as she reached for her clothes, not at all happy about having to get up early in the morning after such a wonderful evening last night.

Suddenly the door was kicked open and Peter walked in, carrying a huge tray in one arm and a rather large pitcher in the other. He tried to keep both balanced as he kicked the door again, slamming it shut. He walked carefully to the bedside table and set the tray and pitcher on it, heaving a sigh of relief at not spilling any of it, before he looked up and noticed Wendy. A large grin spread across his face and he hopped onto the bed beside her, giving her a kiss.

Wendy felt her anger and annoyance melt under his sweet lips and forgot all about yelling at him for waking her up so early. When he pulled away, She pouted, sending him laughing. She glared at him as he laid back down on the bed, pulling her down beside him. "I do not see what is so funny."

Peter shook his head, his laugh subsiding. "Oh, it is nothing. I just love the way you look when you pout, it is so, um, well, I do not know what to call it..."

"Cute?" Wendy offered. Peter shook his head, frowning.

"Real men do not call things 'cute.' We call them nice or tough or something equally manly. You girls know nothing about it."

Now it was Wendy's turn to laugh. "Oh, really? Well, a real man would not fly around the woods in green tights and have a fairy girl as a friend."

Peter glared at her. "Oh yeah? Well, that is just because Tink hangs out with ME, I did not choose it, and as for the tights, these are NOT tights, they are skinny trousers. There is a difference."

"Alright, alright, I guess you are a real man. Real men do sweet things for there wives, such as bring them flowers and create a romantic evening for them, and bring them breakfast in bed," Wendy nodded at the tray and pitcher, "So I suppose that means that you top high in the man department, huh?"

Peter nodded, a grin replacing his glare. "I am glad that you finally realize that. Do you also know how lucky you are to have such a perfect man for a husband?"

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, you are the most perfect man in the whole of Neverland. Oh, how did I ever survive without you in my life? I must have been hardly holding onto a string or I would have died and never know what a perfect man you could be as a husband!"

Peter gave a huff and folded his arms over his chest. "No need to be sarcastic, even though all of that is true. Now, how about some breakfast? I am starving."

Wendy nodded and sat up as Peter took and tray and set it on the bed, pulling out two cups to pour the pitcher full of juice into. The two ate in silence, just enjoying the wonderful food that Peter had been able to whip together without burning the tree house down. The moment was perfect as they basked in each other's company, until the sound of shouts and stomping feet interrupted their moment. They rolled their eyes, but smiled as they both got up and got ready to go out and see what the commotion between the boys was about now.

**As I said, another fluff chapter. But I think I really need to move the story along and get the big event I have planned out of the way. The only problem? I have no idea how to go from point A to point B without sounding really dorky. If I tell you guys what I have planned, will you guys PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE help me by sending me ANY ideas you can come up with? Really? Oh, that would be great! I do apologize if this ruins the story for some of you, but I HAVE NO IDEAS!!!** _**IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO RUIN THE STORY, DO NOT READ THE PARAGRAPH BELOW! THANK YOU!**_

**Please review! Until next chapter, Li Li**

Alright, so I want to make Wendy go back to London(there will be a thing that happens while she is there that has to happen there) but I have no idea what kind of reason she could have for going back. I was thinking something with the fairies, but if you guys have any good reasons please send them to me in a review. If nothing else, I will make something up with the fairies, but I do not think it will sound good or even make any sense. So, please send your ideas and I will either make them into the next chapter or I will just write another fluff one as I figure it out. Thanks again!!! Until next chapter, Li Li


	19. The Realization of Childhood

**Okay, okay, I AM SORRY!!!!!!!!!! I have been just so busy everyday and with trying to decide how this story goes, my muse went on vacation for a bit, but I am back and I have the next chapter here to be read! Also, I took all of your suggestions and adjusted my story plan slightly in order to comply with it. Thankfully, I was able to figure out a way for the thing that needs to happen to happen without having to change the whole thing around. So, thanks for all the suggestions and I hope that the chapter below fits your expectations! ENJOY!**

It had been over two months since Wendy had come back and life was settling into a perfect paradise. She spent her days spending time with the boys, and Peter, playing, exploring, cooking, helping them clean, organizing and crafting things that they needed. And then her nights, after dinner and putting the boys to bed, was spent with Peter, even if it was not romantic. Wendy was beginning to see that her marriage could work and Peter also seemed to enjoy playing "father" to the boys and husband to her. She could never ask for anything else in the world, but little did she know that her perfect world was about to be shaken.

**Okay, so how was the chapter? JUST KIDDING, quit throwing tomatoes. I just wanted to play around with you a little. Now, stop whining and just keep reading:**

A rush of cold air awoke Wendy one morning, making her groan. She knew that Peter was getting up and was going to go and help the boys with the rocking horse they were building. She hated to have him leave, but she had become used to sleeping in on most mornings. She heard Peter quickly dress and leave, whispering a soft good bye before closing the door.

But as she settled down into the covers more, suddenly her stomach heaved and she jumped up and ran to the sink in the main room, throwing up into it. She sat there taking deep breaths as her stomach settled back down. What was that about? She decided she must have eaten a bad fruit the other night. She had told Peter that it looked a little funny, but he just said that was the way they were supposed to look. She shook her head and got a glass of water. She would have to give Peter a piece of her mind when he got back about getting bad fruit.

She took another deep breath and went back to the bedroom to get dressed, hoping that she was not badly ill.

But as she went around her day, she noticed things. The dress she had chosen was snug, so snug that she had a hard time buttoning it up in the back. She knew that she had been eating more fruits and sweets, but she had figured that running around with the boys all day would burn it off. And she noticed that she really wanted to eat pickles and jam together, a disgusting combination even for the boys. But she had some anyway, deciding that they were really not so bad after all. She also noticed that her mood seemed to be extremely varied. When the boys would do something nice for her, like help set the table, she found herself bursting into tears, and when they smeared jam all over the counter, she became furious, all of these things happening over lunch.

That evening, as she settled down to read a book while Peter and the boys played checkers, Tinkerbell flew in and sat down next to Wendy.

"Oh, hello Tinkerbell, how are you?"

Tinkerbell shrugged and frowned up at Wendy. Wendy was now almost fluent in being able to tell what Tinkerbell was saying so she answered, "Oh, no, I am alright. Just a little moody. I think that Peter brought home bad fruit because I threw up this morning, and my dress was snugger then usual, but other then that, I have been fine. Why do you ask?"

Tinkerbell's eyes widened and her mouth hung over. Her hands began to fly around wildly, seeming to talk so fast that Wendy did not understand what she was trying to say. "What is it Tinkerbell? Is something wrong?"

Tinkerbell settled down and was able to communicate the one thing that she remembered the most from the fairy doctors about humans. When she was done, she stood up and flew away, on a mission.

Peter had been watching the conversation take place out of the corner of his eye, so when Tinkerbell had flown away, he stood up and walked over to Wendy, where he stopped short when he saw the look of shock on her face. He knelt down next to her and asked, "Wendy, what is the matter? What did Tinkerbell say to you? Do I need to yell at her or something?"

Wendy slowly shook her head and closed her eyes. "No, Peter, Tinkerbell is fine. It is just, well, um, Peter, I have something to tell you."

She slowly took his hand in hers and set it on her stomach, with her hand covering his. "I am pregnant."

**Okay, no more, this is the REAl end of this chapter. So, what do you think? How will Peter take it? What will happen to Wendy as the baby develops? What was Tinkerbell's mission? Will I ever stop asking stupid questions of you, the reader, who has no answer to any of them? So, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and please show me that enjoyment in a REVIEW! Thank you! Until next (hopefully soon) chapter, Li Li**


	20. Beginning to End Childhood

**I am on time! Yay for me! Now, here is the next chapter, so ENJOY!**

Silence had engulfed the pair of them as Wendy waited to see what Peter's reaction would be. The boys were still playing, oblivious to the news that would change their world, while the birds outside seemed to quiet down as if in anticipation of what Peter would say.

Peter looked down at his hand, seeming to try and gather his thoughts as they raced though his head. He placed his other hand on top of their two and squeezed Wendy's hand as he gazed up at her. "This is wonderful, Wendy, absolutely wonderful." Wendy was not really convinced until Peter suddenly jumped into the air, giving a whoop. The boys stopped what they were doing and stared at Peter, wondering what had gotten into him.

But Peter ignored all this and grabbed Wendy up into his arms, twirling the two of them into the air, almost hitting the ceiling. They both laughed, but Peter stopped when he noticed tears streaming down Wendy's cheeks. He set her back down and cupped her cheek with his hand. "Wendy, what is the matter? Are you not happy as well?" Wendy shook her head, smiling, as she looked up at him.

"No, Peter, I am so happy, oh, you have no idea. I was just absolutely terrified at what your reaction would be, but apparently I had no reason to worry! Peter," Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck, "We are going to be parents, of our very own baby! Can you believe it?"

Peter just grabbed her and twirled her around again, laughing once again. The boys ran up to the pair when they stopped and asked what was going on. When they were told the wonderful news, they all also whooped and hollered at having a new brother to play with.

"Now boys, remember, it could be a girl as well." Everyone, including Peter, stopped and stared at Wendy.

"A girl? Do you really mean that?" Wendy nodded.

"Of course. She could be a perfect lady and love to cook. Or," Wendy changed tactics when she saw the boys' faces drop, "She could like sword fights and climbing trees just as much as you all do." The boys thought this over for a minute until Peter spoke up.

"Actually, I would rather she not like that. It would be tough to try and play with a girl like that. I would love to have a sweet, beautiful and kind girl like you, Wendy, more then anything. We do not need anyone else like us, do we boys?" The boys all shook their heads in agreement, calming Wendy at the thought that they would be accepting of a girl. "Besides, she could always play the damsel in distress for us to rescue." He just shrugged when Wendy glared at him, but then turned back to the boys. "Alright, boys, now that we are going to get a new baby here, we are going to have to change tactics."

"Change what tactics?" Wendy asked.

Peter sheepishly shook his head and moved around Wendy, leading the boys to the door. "Oh, nothing, you just gave me an idea for something. Come on boys, we have work to do!" The boys all shouted in agreement and climbed out of the tree house, leaving behind a very confused and slightly worried Wendy.

But Wendy's mind was soon preoccupied with the thought that she was going to have a baby. A baby. Wendy settled back into her chair, still shocked. She was going to be a mother. And not just a pretend mother, but a real mother to a small, innocent, defenseless infant, her child. She put her head in her hands, the weight of that coming down. She was growing up so fast. She had always thought that she would stay the same forever, just like Peter, but even if she did not physically age, having a baby would make her mature leaps ahead in years. She just hoped that Peter would not be left behind as an innocent boy, who would just treat their baby as a play thing and not as a child that needed his care and love. But, he had matured as well, especially since she had come back, and Wendy knew that no matter what happened, Peter would be able to handle things. The two of them were entering unknown territory, both scared and naive, but at least they would be able to do it together.

**So, how was it? Good, bad or ugly? Give me answers in a REVIEW! Thank you! And, I know I only answered one question from last time, but future chapters will answer the rest. Hopefully. Also, unlike my other stories, this pregnancy will not take up several chapters, unless I have a bunch of ideas for things to happen while Wendy is still pregnant. But if I can avoid that, the baby will be born in like two or three chapters. But, you all know how your writing can escape you, so who knows. But that is my plan. I also have an idea for a story for when the baby grows up, but I think that could be a second story and I might just finish this story in a couple chapters as well. So, sorry that the story is ending soon, but this will be the perfect ending to it all. So, until the next chapter, Li Li**

_**P.S. HAPPY 20**__**th**__** CHAPTER! Thanks for hanging in there and giving me help when I needed it! You all ROCK!**_


	21. A New Childhood

**Hello everyone, I am back again. And on schedule! ENJOY!**

Whispers in the leaves as the wind blew upon them, the warmth of early morning sunshine and the strong, sweet smell of pancakes awakened Wendy. She smiled before she even opened her eyes, knowing that Peter was making her favorite breakfast, again. He had been so helpful and willing to do everything she had ever wanted, including making her favorite foods whenever he could, which was almost every time.

Wendy opened her eyes and pushed herself up into a sitting position. Knowing Peter, he would probably be bringing her breakfast in bed, but she really wanted to get up and use her feet for once. She slowly, using the bedpost, pulled herself onto her feet, groaning over what a chore it was now that she was near her due date and as big as a house.

She plodded along to grab her robe, mumbling as she tied it about how it used to be too big for her and was now too tight. As she reached the door, the sounds of the boys laughing as Peter told them a story reached her ears, whisking all the negative thoughts away and filling her mind full of gladness. She was so lucky to have Peter as her husband and the boys as her adopted children. She never met anyone who was as happy with their family as she was with hers, and this thought brought happy tears to her eyes. She pushed the door open and walked to where Peter stood at the counter putting the pancakes onto a plate.

When he saw her coming towards them, he quickly jumped to her side and escorted her to a seat. Wendy glared at him, but she could not help smile too. Oh yes, she was so lucky. When the full intensity of the pancakes hit her nose, her mouth began to water, begging for them to be inside her mouth. But, before she had to grab the plate and start stuffing herself, Peter brought the plate to the table and let her eat it there. She gave him a grateful smile before jabbing the first bite with her fork and shoving it into her mouth. She knew that her mother would be appalled at her table manners, or lack of them, but Wendy really did not care now, she was too hungry.

As she ate, Peter walked over to the boys and whispered something to them, which they all nodded to quickly and got up. Peter turned back to her and said, "The boys and I are going to go and get something real quick. Tinkerbell should be here any minute to keep you company. We will be back soon." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and then left, the boys running after him.

Wendy was curious as to what they were bringing back, but her eyes spotted a bowl of fresh oatmeal and her mind quickly went back into her stomach and she added the new food to her meal.

True to his word, Tinkerbell soon showed up and sat down next to Wendy as she ate, trying to fix one of her slippers that was about to fall off. With her stomach satisfied, Wendy gave a sigh of relief and leaned back into her chair, offering to help Tinkerbell with her slipper. With the job soon done, the two of them settled into a comfortable silence, until the shouts of the boys coming back broke it.

Peter led the troop into the house, carrying a large, oddly shaped object that was covered in one of the boy's sheets. Peter set the object down in front of Wendy and smiled proudly at her. Wendy looked at Tinkerbell, but she just shrugged, having no clue what it was either. Wendy leaned down and tried to grab the sheet, but Peter's hand stopped her.

"Not yet, Wendy, I want to tell you what we were planning first. Before you told us about the baby, we were going to use a bunch of wood we collected a build another platform connected to this one for a play area. But after you told us the news, I thought of a much better use for the wood, something that you would enjoy. Boys!"

The boys all gathered around and ceremonially pulled the sheet down, revealing the present and brought tears to Wendy's eyes again.

It was the most beautiful rocking chair she had ever seen. It was a bit roughly made, but as smooth as silver. Wendy lowered herself into it and relaxed back, pleased that the chair did not groan or break under her weight. She rocked back and forth and found that it almost caused HER to go to sleep. She smiled at Peter and pulled him down to her level for a kiss. When she pulled back, Peter was grinning from ear to ear.

"So, I guess that this means that you like it?" Wendy laughed and nodded vigorously.

"Of course, what else would you think I would say? Thank you so much, all of you, this means the world to me. And I promise that you will all get your play area, as soon as you find more wood." Peter laughed and kissed her again.

Suddenly, Wendy gasped, holding her stomach. The grin immediately left Peter's face and fear hit his eyes. "Wendy, what is wrong?" Wendy shook her head and gasped again. She grabbed Peter's hands and looked at him, fear in her eyes as well.

"The baby is coming, NOW." Peter's eyes widened and he turned to Tinkerbell, who was already at his shoulder.

"Go get that fairy midwife you told us about and bring her, QUICK!" Not needing to be told twice, Tinkerbell zoomed out the window and into the forest. Peter slowly helped Wendy stand up and began to lead her to their bedroom. Turning back to the boys, who were just as frightened, Peter said, "You boys stay here and play. Tell the midwife where we are when she comes and then you can all just wait here and work on finding a place for the rocking chair, alright?" The boys stood mutely before him, still scared. Wendy waited as Peter stooped down to their level and smiled reassuringly at them. "Hey, you guys can wait here. Everything will be find, I promise. I know that this is scary for you, but trust me, everything will go great and you will soon have a new sibling! Can you patiently wait here until we call you?" The boys all nodded, slowly relaxing at his words. "Good, then I will see you then."

Peter went back to Wendy's side and continued to lead her to the bedroom, where he closed the door behind him.

**Oh boy! Here we go, time for the baby to arrive! Please review, and until next chapter, Li Li**


	22. Childhood Love

**(Sob, snort, sob, sob, sneeze, snort, sob, sob, wail) This is the last chapter! I am so (sob) sorry to see it end, but I know that you will all appreciate it. So, for one last time, ENJOY! Leaves to grab a hanky.**

Wendy clenched the edge of the bed even harder, biting back a scream as she pushed with all her might. The fairy midwife flew around Peter's head, as he knelt at the bottom of the bed, motioning him what to do. Peter did exactly as he was told, trying to keep his hands from shaking as he moved them into place. The midwife had come about 3 hours ago, and had been teaching Peter all about childbirth as she was much too small to do anything except tell Peter how to do things.

Wendy took a breath and gave one last push, collapsing back onto her pillows as the baby fell into Peter's waiting arms. Peter lifted the baby up, stunned. But before he could really realize what just happened, the midwife flew into his face and motioned frantically to the baby's neck. Peter looked down and saw that the umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck. The midwife motioned to him and Peter quickly took one of his fingers and lifted the umbilical cord over the baby's head. Wendy was sitting up by then and she and Peter waited anxiously as the baby began to cry, and relaxed in relief as the cry turned into a full fledged wail.

Peter slowly sat on the bed beside Wendy and handed her the baby. Wendy choked back a sob as she held the baby up and kissed its head. Peter stared at the pair, a sudden overwhelming amount of love going towards him. This was his wife and child, his child. He smiled as he thought that over. He was a father, a real father. This little child was his own, and would always be. It was a lot of responsibility but he knew that Wendy would be the one person who could help him be the best father he could be.

Wendy could not help the immediate connection she felt for her child. She was finally a real mother! She could hardly believe it. And the mother of Peter's child, no less. She could not wait to see this child grow up and watch it change and develop. She would be able to see what parts of Peter the child would have, and which of her own. The baby had still not opened its eyes, and she was anxious to see if it would have Peter's green eyes.

But as she felt excitement over the child, she also felt a deep worry. She had no idea if the child would be able to develop properly. Neverland was the land of never growing up, did that include not even growing past babyhood? Or would the child never even grow into toddler-hood, and she would always have a baby to take care of? And what if the baby grow up? Would it stop at a certain age, or would the baby grow up to be older then Peter and herself? Wendy was terrified at the thought of having a child older then herself. And besides, how was she to take care of a baby anyway? She had taken care of children, true, but never a newborn, and Peter had no more idea then she did. She knew that a baby took more care then the boys did, and she was not sure that she could watch all of them at once. What if there was an accident? She did not know if she could take care of the baby if it got hurt or sick. She was thankful that no one had gotten seriously injured or ill, but a baby would more breakable and could get sick more easily.

But Wendy's thoughts of worry and doubt were interrupted as Peter asked the midwife a question and she motioned something before following Tinkerbell out the door. Peter turned to Wendy, a large grin plastered on his face. "She says that we have a baby girl! Is that not wonderful?" All Wendy could do was nod, as tears began to stream down her face as she gazed at her daughter. Peter's grin quickly turned into a frown as he took her hand. "Wendy, what is wrong? Are you not happy about having a girl? I promise that the boys and I will be incredibly careful with her, in fact, you will have the best set of helpers you have ever had."

Wendy shook her head, still crying. "That is not the point, Peter. Of course I am thrilled to have a daughter, but I just, well, to be honest," She turned to him, sobbing even harder, "I do not think that I am ready to be a mother!" She leaned against his shoulder and sobbed, as he took the baby into his arms and looked at her.

"Wendy, it is alright, really. You are the best mother I know, and I know for a fact that raising our daughter is what you were meant to do. Wendy, please just tell me why you think that you are not a good mother."

Wendy calmed down and was able to explain to Peter her fears about the baby not aging, aging too much, and accidents. As she talked, Peter's brow furrowed until he stared off into space for a few minutes after she was done. When he finally came back, he nodded. "You are right, I never thought of all those things, but they are true. I would hate to have my daughter never grow up to the point where she can really play with us, yet I also fear her growing up too fast and then never stopping. And accidents and illnesses! I forgot all about those, but a suppose those are all serious threats to a newborn baby. But what should we do?"

Wendy shrugged, biting her lip. The pair sat in silence, both pondering over these issues and what they could possibly do. Neither of them knew that they were actually think the same thing: taking the baby away to be raised away from Neverland. Peter wondered if moving to London or to another place would be just as fun as Neverland, or if he would be bored out of his skull. Wendy thought over if her mother would take her, Peter and the baby into her home, or if Wendy would be shut out. Or, maybe she should leave the baby with her mother and let her daughter be raised by her own mother. Wendy hated that plan, but sometimes desperate times called for desperate measures. All she would need to do would be to leave the baby on the doorstep, or better yet, in the nursery, and wait to see when someone would show up, then they would leave and her daughter would be raised in a good home. Maybe, but she would need to convince Peter...

A small finger reaching up in between their faces interrupted the couple's thoughts. They both stared down in wonder as the baby yawned and slowly opened her eyes, piercing her parent's eyes with her own deep green and blue blended eyes. She stared around her at the world and then back at her parents, seeming to ask who they were.

Peter lifted her closer and smiled down at her, as Wendy took her small hand in her own. The couple looked up and stared into each other's eyes, all fears and doubts fleeing. As their smiles grew, they both knew that this would be the most difficult thing they had ever done, but they knew they could do it, if they were together. Peter reached over and kissed Wendy, all their love flowing through that kiss.

As the boys walked in and the two of them broke apart, they gave each other one last look, before turning to the boys, knowing that their childhood love would last for ever and ever.

**THE END!!! I am sad to see it end, but oh well, it had to happen sometime. Now, if you have read any of my other stories(hint hint) you would know that I personally thank all my reviewers in this end chapter, so here we go:**

**Stargirl844:** I remember you from other stories, I do believe. You win the **First Review** and **Longest Reviews** awards! And thank you so much for the 4 reviews! You always brighten my day.

**WhiteChocolate26:** Hmmmm, you are making me hungry just reading your name, LOL. Thank you for your 1 review!

**Jerry Schuller:** Thanks for your 1 review, and I did check out your story and reviewed it, so I hope that helped.

**jasmine ryans:** I am glad that you liked the story! Thanks for the 1 review!

**x-OnceUponATwilightLoveStory-x: **REALLY long name, but it is cool! Your reviews cheered me up, especially the Christmas one. Thanks for the 2!

**Pen-Pal-T.T.:** Interesting name, but I have no idea where you came up with it. Anyway, thank you for the 3 reviews!

**Dawnmist 11:** Sounds like a fairy name, to me anyway. Thank you for the 2 reviews!

**BohemianKittenQueen: **I love that you have a cat as your profile pic! Obviously that cat knows who rules :) Thank you for the 2 reviews, they were hilarious!

**xXUsAgIkIxX: **Now I have seen a lot of confusing names in my time, but this must have an incredible code to figure it out. But you were short and sweet in your 4 reviews, and I thank you for them!

**Luv2Laff95:** Now, what can I say about you? You have won the **Most Reviews** award with your 26!!! And each and every single one of them made me 'laff'! You are chipper and hyper and cheerful, and I do believe that I remember you from my other stories, so thanks for checking this one out as well!!!

**edward1995:** Your reviews were incredibly encouraging, so thanks for your 4!

**jn.v13:** What is with you people as secret code names? :) Thanks for your 1short and sweet review!

**dreAmer399:** Your profile pic is awesome! So sweet and looks like a painting, perfect combination! Thanks for your 1 review!

**disney1240:** Your 4 reviews were awesome and were a joy to read, so thank you!

**Steph ILY:** Your 2 simple reviews helped me out a lot! I love it when people actually had comments and critiques in their reviews, so thank you so much!

**Princesakarlita411:** I would have to say that you won with your 2 one-word reviews the Shortest Review award, but they were just as encouraging as the longer ones, so thank you!

**Olivia Law and Order:** Your first review was the winner of the **Most Helpful Review** because it did remind of some basic writing tips, so thank you! Again, I love comments and hints in reviews. Your second review was just plain funny :)

**Green Sea Blossom:** Thanks for the 1 encouraging review!

**esperanza100:** Thank you for the 1 sweet review!

**emma1gibson:** You by far have won the **Funniest Review** award. I love humor and your review made me LOL. I love people who send just 1 review but it is one of the best. Thank you!

_**Also, I wish to just thank all of you people out there who put my story in your favorites, story alerts or C2's. You guys are what keep my going, so THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!**_

**Now, we are finally at the end. I do believe that I will be back, as this story is begging for a sequel(in my eye), but my head is swimming with other stories in other category's, so who knows how long it will be. But, to pass the time, do not forget that you can all check out my other stories and favorite list. Thanks to one and all for encouraging me in this story! You guys all ROCK!!!**

_Until I write again, Li Li_


End file.
